


He's just so Perfect and I can't touch it

by bowlegsanddimples



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and i'm not even sure how to tag this, basically ashton is a sad pining mess, but i really hope you like it, so sorry if it's crap, this is the first lashton fic i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlegsanddimples/pseuds/bowlegsanddimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's his usual happy go lucky self and Ashton's just trying to hold it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's just so Perfect and I can't touch it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is really terrible and I'm not much of a writer but I had this idea in my head and I had to get it out. Constructive criticism is always appreciated though (anything to improve)!

The thing about Ashton is he just really loves Luke. Like really. He's not sure where or when these feelings started to develop. All he knows is that one day he's standing up for some scrawny little kid he doesn't even know, and now he can barely take his eyes off of that very same kid. Even doing the most mundane things, Luke is just breathtaking. And no matter how many times, it always seems to stop Ashton in his tracks. And so he stares. Alot. 

He stares at perfect eyes, so perfect he's not even sure there’s a word in his vocabulary fit to describe them. And he stares at perfect lips. Lips that sometimes tug at his lip ring or curve up slightly when he's amused. He stares at dimples. Dimples that Ashton really wants to poke or kiss or something, anything really. And when Luke catches him staring, he can't even look away because his stupid heart speeds up and for a second, just one second, he can't even breathe. And sometimes Luke just gives him a confused little smile, not sure what's wrong with his band mate, while other times he looks slightly annoyed, because over the years he's found his friend staring at him more and more, but Ashton never tells him why. Ashton wouldn't even know where to begin with that one. 

Sometimes they cuddle. It isn't exactly often. Ashton's not really the most openly affectionate of the band. But even so, he wouldn’t dream of saying no to Luke. He can't deny him anything. No one ever questions it though. They just chalk it up to another one of the peculiarities that is Ashton Irwin. That's just one more mystery of the drummer that they'll never know, and that’s okay. Luke's definitely not complaining. 

Sometimes Luke steals the other boys’ underwear. Mostly Ashton's. And when Ashton comes barging into Luke's room at 7 in the morning, he can't even bring himself to be annoyed at the blonde boy standing there in his brand new boxers. Not even a little bit. So he turns away to hide his growing blush and mutters something almost incoherent, a slight reprimand. He pretends the way he always does. Pretends that everything is fine and normal, that his heart’s not trying to beat out of his chest, and he quickly shuts the door and hurries back to his own room with a sigh, trying to find the energy to start the day. 

Sometimes he looks at Luke, at his eyes and his mouth and his dimples and he wonders, 'why don't I just tell him already?’ And he really has no clue. Ashton just really really loves Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that and I'm sorry if it didn't make any sense or was too jumbled to understand :)


End file.
